


They will be loved

by BipolarBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarBlue/pseuds/BipolarBlue
Summary: Cause who doesn't want something with their favorite Haikyuu volleydork?





	

Hey,hey,hey blue here. This here is a collection of Reader inserts. They maybe one shots,two shots, lemons or limes. I do some requests but I will put at the end of the insert if I'm taking requests and what I am currently working on.  
So without further ado let's begin shall we?


End file.
